


Loving Rope

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Chris tied up, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hints of subspace, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Subby Chris, Subspace, Switches, Switching, dom reader, sub female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Chris asks you to tie him up.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Loving Rope

“How does it feel love?” You whisper. The space right now feeling soft and light, hushed voices seemed best.

He clears his throat a few times, “It’s...really good.” His voice is rough and low. You could tell he was feeling good, but check-ins were a must, more so with a new kink like this one.

He had come to you some weeks back bringing up a kink he had wanted to try for a while, but always shied away from. And so started getting what you needed. When he came home this morning after getting breakfast for you both and asked softly if you could tie him up today.

What kind of wife would you be if you refused?

Not a very nice one that’s for sure, you liked bondage yourself so of course, you were willing to do this for him. So you sat him in the middle of the bed and started on a complex tie. The blue rope soft to the touch.

Now he’s just near all tied up, arms behind his back in a lovely takate-kote shibari tie, his arms were bound quite nicely and snug. Next you stand up on the bed and loop a long piece of rope through the ones around his arms in the back and then toss it up and over the nice heavy beam above you in the ceiling.

You had ordered it and had it installed just for this reason, it was sturdy and strong. You were not going to lift him in the air, but this way when you pull on it hard enough, it keeps his back strait so he won’t fall down behind him, more of a way to help him ease into the tie and not worry about anything.

Then you're sitting down once more and moving onto his legs, the ties here are simple, ankles looped with rope but not together, then the rope moves around his feet and toes, more to look pretty than anything else.

Then you take the remaining rope on each leg and wind it down to the corners of the bed and tug, making it taunt so he can’t close his legs. They are wide open and ready for you. You look him over and check spots, “Still ok love?”

“Yes.” His voice taking on a breathless quality.

You smile softly and kiss him gently, his kiss back is wanting and you won’t let him down. When you break the kiss, you trail kisses down his chest, you lick, bite, and kiss over his beautiful tattoos as you move lower and lower until you are face to face with his cock.

You won’t tease him, you give a few kitten licks to the underside of his shaft and then you take him slowly a little bit at a time. His breathing picks up as he moans your name and his hips stutter forward a bit.

Your hands soothe over his thighs as you just go with his movements until you have all of him filling your mouth and throat, he was a big boy and yet you took him like a champ. It always pleased you both how you could do that.

Having no gag reflex was a godsend.

“Baby…..please…”

His plea makes you shiver as you start slowly bobbing your head up and down the length of him, you can feel his body flex against his bounds, but they hold him tightly and it just makes his cock twitch in your mouth at the feeling of the rope against his skin everywhere.

You hum pleased at how well your ties are holding him as you slowly work him up more and more, his swearing is low and soft, whiny almost, but you just keep at it, “Oh honey...oh fuck….shit….oh god….”

On and on it goes, you are in no rush and if it’s to much for him, he has a safe word to use. Your eyes look up at him every now and then and he looks more and more wreaked every time you look, a few tears here and there leaking from his eyes in pleasure, his pretty irish italian skin pinking up nicely the longer you go on.

His hips can’t seem to stop making little minute thrust up, but he can’t do much bound the way he is and that seems to be getting to him the longer it goes on, his eyes look a bit more dazed then normal and you wonder if he’s hitting some kind of subspace.

You know the signs, he gets you there plenty of times and you wonder how far he will get. You decide to find out, as you keep bobbing your head up and down his cock slowly, your hands wander over his chest, over the rope before you pinch at his nipples, he cries out and his cock seems to swell bigger in your mouth, oh that got him even closer.

You do it again and again until he’s shouting and sobbing your name at the same time, his cum filling your mouth and throat and you slowly swallow it all.

It seems to go on longer then normal, when you finally pull off him, he’s not even fully done, but you need a breather, you're gasping softly as you watch the rest of his cum leak down his cock and onto your hand that you wrap around him to finish jerking him off.

His head is tipped back, mouth open, eyes closed, he looks like he is in heaven, and when he finally tips his head back down and looks at you, oh yeah he’s in a good soft place, he hit subspace just a bit and you smile lovingly at him as you cup his face, “Feel good love?”

He nods, looking dazed and happy, his smile slow and dopey, when you kiss him, he’s slower to kiss back and that’s ok, you’ll take care of him.

“Come on love, let me untie you.”

“Mmmm ok sweetheart.” He whispers, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxes into the rope as you slowly start untying him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you get all the rope off him and have him lay back in bed, he’s sleepy and you cuddle him close, his face in you neck, his arms around your middle as you both lay on your sides, he snores softly as you hold him close to you and kiss the top of his head, Dodger at the foot of the bed now sleeping as well.

You smile, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
